Memorizando
by Lira-Lira19
Summary: Si algo pasaba después de eso, Okita tenía la excusa de que fue la china cochina de mente sucia que lo sonsacó para hacer esas cosas impuras. Él sólo fue a hablar, pero las cosas le resultaron así. AU.


**Notas de autor: Bueno, debo admitir que me siento nerviosa porque es el primer fic que publico de temática R-18 sobre mi OTP. No se mucho sobre escribir este tipo de géneros, por lo que agradecería que me ayudaran con críticas constructivas :v sé que con práctica se hace al maestro xD y no es que quiera ser una maestra del lemon (se cubre el rostro), pero si quiero aprender a escribirlo bien :3**

 **Emparejamiento: Okita Sougo y Kagura.**

 **Extensión del escrito: 2.743 palabras.**

 **Aclaraciones: Universo alternativo-AU.**

 **Advertencia: contenido sexual, y uso desmesurado del OoC porque yolo :v**

 **Descargo de responsabilidad: No son míos, porque si así lo fueran, hace rato serían canon u.u**

* * *

 **Memorizando**.

* * *

Kagura nunca pensó que eso podría llegar a pasar. Ella observaba a Sougo con incredulidad mientras lo escuchaba hablar. Sus palabras eran tan coherentes como carentes de sentido para ella.

―¿Y cuándo regresas? ―atinó a preguntar inocentemente.

Sougo la miró con un poco de tristeza mientras buscaba palabras más directas para comunicarle a la pelirroja su decisión.

―No lo sé. Supongo que tendré tiempo los fines de semana. ―dijo el castaño, mirando a la chica que dio un pasa hacia atrás liberándose de la cercanía del muchacho.

Sus ojos estaban mostrando nuevamente ese miedo al ser abandonada. Su madre, su padre. En la vida lo único que le quedaba era su hermano―pero igual, estaba lejos―, su tutor, Gintoki, y Sougo; más este le acaba de decir que se iría.

Kagura sintió una furia extraña y sin decir una palabra, se abrió el paso entre la gente para largarse de ese lugar completamente enfadada. Pero antes de avanzar unos metros más allá, sintió una mano de Okita atrapar su antebrazo.

―China…

―No, no quiero escuchar.

El joven guardó silencio unos segundos. ―¿Vas con el jefe?

―Él es el único que me habla con la verdad y no finge cosas que no siente. ―respondió la pelirroja, con un tono que denotaba su enfado.

―Sé que está molesta conmigo, pero escúchame.

―No estoy molesta, sádico. Tú puedes hacer lo que quieras con tu vida.

―No me gusta que digas que finjo cosas que no siento. ―dijo el chico con una triste sonrisa, porque más que enfadado por las acusaciones de la chica, se sentía triste por tener que dejarla.

―¿Y cómo saberlo? eres un sádico de primera categoría ¿por qué no fingir las cosas que dices que sientes?

―Kagura… ―rara vez usaba su nombre de pila, por lo que se podría decir que la situación denotaba seriedad.

―En realidad no me quieres. ¿Por qué otra razón me harías esto? ¿Por qué te vas cuando sabes que te necesito?

No estaba dispuesta a sufrir un abandono más. Sería ella en todo caso quien terminase con aquella absurda relación. Así Sougo hubiese sido uno de los grandes pilares emocionales de ella cuando su madre murió y su padre la abandonó, no estaba dispuesta a sufrir nuevamente.

―Suéltame o te rompo la mano.

Sougo sabía que ella era perfectamente capaz de cumplir con su amenaza, pero aun así, no la dejó libre.

―Kagura, sé por todo lo que has pasado. Sé que de una manera emocional dependes de mí, pero el que haya aceptado ir a otra ciudad no significa que voy a olvidarte o dejarte. Porque te quiero. Me voy queriéndote y voy a regresar queriéndote, y eso no lo puedo fingir. ―soltó a la chica para que siguiera su camino de huida.

La pelirroja podría ser del tipo de persona que se enojaba fácilmente, pero no era de las que se deprimían, pero siempre que caía en ese estado de ánimo, lo hacía en serio. Una parte de ella entendía que estaba siendo egoísta por no aceptar las decisiones de Sougo pero ella no estaba dispuesta a sufrir el abandono una vez más. Ella no quería ser lastimada por la persona que la sacó de ese mundo de oscuridad.

Sus piernas la llevaron a su casa, pero tuvo que tocar la puerta dado que no había llevado llaves. Al parecer, había corrido con la suerte de que Gintoki estaba en casa.

El peliplata notó de inmediato que algo andaba mal con la chica en el momento en el que abrió la puerta. La dejó entrar sin decir una palabra mientras ella solo se aferró al masculino cuerpo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

―¿Qué te sucede? ―el hombre, al no tener respuesta, levantó el rostro de la chica. Y la expresión de este era única. Sus ojos brillaban mientras las lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas. En contadas ocasiones la había visto así, y no era algo que le agradase.

Kagura hundió nuevamente la cara en el pecho del mayor y continuó llorando mientras este le acariciaba la cabeza en silencio. Muy pocas veces él tenía que consolarla.

―Se va…. ―empezó a decir la chica entre sollozos. ―Se va y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer. Sé que soy una egoísta, pero quiero que él viva sola para estar conmigo. ―continuaba llorando con más fuerza. ―No me importa nada más…..Gin-chan, has que se quede…por favor…yo lo quiero…

―Souichiro no te va abandonará como estás creyendo. Él puede ser muchas cosas, pero se nota que te quiere. ―dijo Gintoki con voz serena, haciendo que la chica levantara su rostro con incredulidad. ―Debes dejar que él haga lo que tiene que hacer, mientras tú haces lo que tienes que hacer.

―Un fin de semana al mes no es suficiente para mí. ¿Y qué tal si todo lo que me dijo en realidad era una mentira?

―Ya te dije que él no es así. Al menos no contigo. Confía en ese idiota. Además, estará relativamente cerca de Hijikata, por lo que si te quiere engañar, se las verá con él. ―lo que dijo hizo que la pelirroja emitirá una pequeña risa.

Aun y con toda la charla tranquilizadora que Kagura tuvo con Gin, ella no logró conciliar el sueño fácilmente. Había dado mil vueltas en la cama, pero no pudo dormir. Ya era más de la media noche, y seguía pensando en todo lo que le dijo su tutor y en todo lo que le dijo Sougo. Ella no podía negar que le creía cada palabra. No podía negar que fingió dudar de él como una respuesta automática para protegerse. Pero la verdad era, que nunca le hubiera importado que él mintiera. Porque de igual forma lo amaría. Y más que nada quería ir con él, abrazarlo, besarlo y prohibirle que se marche pero como dijo Gin, ella debe dejarlo alcanzar sus metas. Vivir sus sueños.

Sus pensamientos fueron ahuyentados por una caída, seguido de un grito de dolor. Rápidamente se levantó y abrió el balcón para encontrar a Sougo tirado en el jardín de la casa.

―¿Tienes una bonita cita con el suelo? ―preguntó Kagura, burlona.

―Estúpida china, abre el puto balcón.

Kagura cerró la ventaba y rápidamente abrió las puertas de su balcón, observando como Okita trepaba de nuevo el árbol y esta vez caía en el piso de su habitación.

―Que frío de mierda hace.

―Te mereces eso y mucho más. ―dijo ella. ―Entonces… ¿ya empacaste? ―preguntó mientras se sentaban pesadamente en la cama. Él se limitó a asentir. ―¿No hay marcha atrás? ―cuestionó buscando esa mirada rojiza que tanto le encantaba.

Pero no encontró ni la mirada, ni una respuesta. El muchacho no se movió ni un milímetro, ni se le veía la intención de hacerlo. Notando eso, Kagura recargó la cabeza en su hombro.

―Está bien. Un fin de semana al mes que puedas venir van a ser suficientes si puedo verte. Yo creo en ti. ―dijo la chica mientras su mano se colocaba sobre la del más alto.

―Uhm… ―dijo débilmente sin quitar la mirada del suelo. Antes de llegar a la casa de la chica tenía su discurso perfectamente ensayado, pero una vez allí quedó en blanco.

Ambos se quedaron así. En un estado en donde el silencio decía más que mil palabras.

―Cuando te marches, quiero que sonrías y cada vez que vuelvas, quiero ver la misma sonrisa también. Y yo te prometo que no voy a llorar. ―dijo la chica derramando lágrimas.

Sougo la miró al sentir una lagrima caer en su mano. ―Ya estás llorando, china tonta. ―él sostuvo su barbilla delicadamente. Después sintió los finos labios de Kagura sobre los suyos.

―Sabes, te envidio. ―la pelirroja dijo, separándose. ―Tú tienes una gran memoria, pero yo no. Recuerdas cosas minúsculas que hicimos de niños, y yo escasamente recuerdo lo que hicimos hace un año.

―¿Me estás diciendo que me olvidaras pronto? ―Okita fingió sentirse afligido por el comentario.

―No, nunca. Solo envidio que tú podrás recordar cada detalle.

―No creo que mi memoria funcione de esa manera. Además, si lo hiciera, me volvería loco.

―¿Más? ―dijo Kagura, sonriendo. ―Quiero recordar todo lo que vivimos hasta nuestro último minuto juntos. ―ella se levantó para sentarse sobre las piernas de Sougo.

El castaño sintió que su corazón comenzó a acelerarse al contacto del cuerpo de Kagura sobre sus piernas. Ella rodeó su cuello con sus brazos, mientras le dio un beso largo y profundo que casi los dejó sin aliento.

―china, no puedes hacerle esto a un chico y esperar-

―Sé exactamente lo que estoy haciendo. ―dijo la chica sin dejarlo terminar.

Y así, comenzó con pequeños besos recorriendo la mandíbula del muchacho para sutilmente bajar poco a poco por su cuello. Okita sentía como la piel se le erizaba en respuesta. La pelirroja se dio cuenta de esto y disfrutó de las reacciones del castaño. Buscando hacerle perder el control, dirigió su boca hacia la oreja del muchacho y comenzó a dar pequeños mordiscos.

―China, basta. ―le dijo entonces Sougo, tomándola por los hombros y haciendo que se incorporara, con su rostro frente al de él. ―Es cruel hacerle esto a un hombre ¿sabes?

Irónico que lo dijese él, que le encantaba ver sufrir a los demás.

La pelirroja no pudo evitar reírse del chico. ―Estás muy rojo.

Okita rodó los ojos. ―Es obvio. ¿Crees que soy de metal? ahora detente antes de que-

―Antes de que, ¿qué? ―dijo Kagura, mientras mordisqueaba su clavícula. ―Ya te dije. Envidio tu memoria que tiene guardado cada detalle mío.

―¿Así que esta es tu forma de memorizarme? ―él no obtuvo respuesta pero si un caliente beso, mientras las manos de Kagura despeinaban su castaño cabello. "China, basta. Me estás poniendo nervioso y esto no terminará con buenos resultados de seguir así.

―Yo soy la que debería estar nerviosa. Al fin y al cabo, no soy yo quien tiene miles de fans y ha salido con miles de chicas. ―ella se detuvo al ver la expresión de confusión de Sougo. ―¿Eres virgen? ―preguntó directamente mirándolo a los ojos con sorpresa.

Okita le llevaba cuatro años. Era prácticamente imposible que él… ¿o sí?

―No. ―Kagura casi deseó la respuesta afirmativa, pero bueno, no podía esperar mucho de él de todas formas. ―¿Por qué? ¿Es un problema?

―En lo absoluto.

Y entonces colocó sus manos en la parte baja de la cintura de la pelirroja, comenzando a saborear con su lengua la piel expuesta. Kagura emitió un pequeño gemido. Si ella quería, él no era no nadie para negarle ese deseo.

Casi como reflejo, ella llevó sus manos a los hombros de Sougo y comenzó a despojarlo de la chaqueta. Él, al darse cuenta de que ella quería la prenda fuera, la ayudó. Cuando la prenda estaba en algún lugar recóndito de la habitación, ella metió sus manos por la camisa tratando de quitarle eso también. Y ya se lo imaginaba. Ella nunca fue una pervertida ni mucho menos, pero la silueta de Okita siempre le pareció atractiva, pese a que pocas veces vio su torso desnudo. Una vez que quitó la camiseta, pudo ver lo que sus manos habían sentido. Simplemente era perfecto. Sus manos recorrieron todo su pecho y abdomen muscular, haciendo que el chico se estremeciera un poco.

Ya era tiempo de que Sougo le quitara algo a Kagura, así que empezó por la blusa. Él puso sus manos debajo de la prenda y en segundos estuvo fuera del camino. El castaño inmediatamente llevó sus ojos al pecho de la chica y sonrió con malicia. Llevó sus manos a la espalda de ella y desabrochó el sostén que ocultaba lo que él quería ver. Kagura se sonrojó un poco mientras vio caer su sujetador y a Sougo, que la estaba mirando fijamente, como si quisiera grabarla.

En ese momento, ella pudo sentir el bulto que comenzaba a manifestarse en los pantalones del muchacho. Y aunque se puso nerviosa, su cuerpo también estaba empezando a tener las reacciones biológicas normales. El castaño cambió de posición, recostando a la chica delicadamente―porque con ella no iba a ser un bruto―en la cama. Luego comenzó a recorrer con sus labios, su cuello, pechos―en donde se detuvo un rato―y estómago, saboreando el sutil aroma de la piel de la pelirroja. Sus manos viajaron hasta los pantalones, los cuales quitó de un movimiento, descubriendo lo que se encontraba oculto por ellos. Hermosas y firmes piernas fueron lo que sus dedos pudieron explorar.

Kagura abrió los ojos para descubrir que su sádico novio la miraba con aquel brillo en sus ojos que literalmente la hicieron sentirse la presa de la noche. Sintió un poco de vergüenza ante el escrutinio pero después se indignó de que él todavía estaba usando pantalón mientras que ella solo tenían sus bragas blancas. Se levantó casi violentamente, y acercó sus manos a la cintura del castaño para desabrochar el pantalón. En ese momento, era más que evidente la erección que tenía, y Sougo no perdió tiempo y ayudó a la chica a deshacerse del pantalón.

Fue entonces cuando ambos se despojaron de la última prenda que se interponía entre ellos. Y fue entonces que Okita se volcó sobre ella, quien con las piernas abiertas esperaba ansiosamente.

―Bien. Sé que estando en esta posición no debería preguntarlo pero quiero ser un novio bueno y considerado así que…. ¿Estás segura? ―preguntó el rubio.

―Sí, estoy segura. Además, este recuerdo lo harás para mí.

―Eso es un poco injusto, china. No me vendría nada mal recordar esto en mis momentos de soledad.

―Sí, si, como sea. Ahora mételo. ¿O prefieres que te amarre?

―No, prefiero estar libre, gracias. Pero si quieres que yo te amarre…

―Olvídalo, súper sádico.

―Quizá para la próxima entonces.

Sougo trató de ser lo más delicado posible al momento de entrar en ella, porque a pesar de que era un sádico, no quería lastimar a la chica que quería. Sin embargo, casi de forma inmediata notó el dolor en el rostro de Kagura. Pero ella apretó con sus manos las sabanas mientras le decía que continuara. Poco a poco, logró entrar en ella y esperó a que se acostumbrara a la sensación. Se sintió aliviado cuando la expresión de dolor de la chica empezaba a cambiar por una de placer. Así que con confianza, empezó a realizar movimientos lentos pero profundos. Él quería que ella sintiera todo lo que él debía expresarle, aun si significaba que debía ir lento. Hasta que….

―M-más…. ―balbuceó la pelirroja.

Y como si hubiera desatado el sello de un demonio, los movimientos iniciales se convirtieron en rápidos y continuos que los llevaron a descubrir nuevas y poderosas sensaciones. Kagura se mordía el labio inferior para tratar de apagar un poco los gemidos―joder, que Gintoki estaba durmiendo en la habitación contigua―, pero fracasó al sentir a Okita entrando y saliendo de ella de una manera deliciosa.

El escuchar a la chica disfrutar de su conexión, lo hizo dejar escapar roncos sonidos de placer que cada vez fueron más evidentes.

Kagura tomó aquel perfecto rostro que les arrancaba más de un suspiro a las chicas y lo besó apasionadamente. ―Te amo, sádico bastardo. ―al mismo tiempo, cambió de posiciones con el castaño. Ahora era ella encima de él.

Kise contempló la hermosa y perfecta vista que tenía. Cerró los ojos para luego responder a la declaración de Kagura. ―Te amo, china glotona. ―y así, sintió nuevas sensaciones de placer, gracias a los movimientos de la pelirroja encima de él.

Fue entonces que ambos se dieron cuenta que esa posición era mucho más placentera, ya que los gemidos se hicieron mucho más escandalosos y eran emitidos con mucha más fuerza―ya les importaba un coño si Gin se enteraba de que estaban teniendo relaciones sexuales―. Casi sin poder soportarlo más, Sougo se sentó, aun dentro de Kagura, y con sus manos guio los movimientos de arriba hacia abajo, hasta que ambos sintieron que si se puede llegar al cielo sin estar muerto.

Terminaron abrazados, él besando su cabeza y ella con el rostro enterrado en su pecho. Ambos grabaron en sus mentes cada recuerdo, cada caricia y cada sensación.

Si algo pasaba después de eso, Okita tenía la excusa de que fue la chica cochina de mente sucia que lo sonsacó para hacer esas cosas impuras. Él sólo fue a hablar, pero las cosas le resultaron así.

Y, pensándolo bien, era mucho mejor.

* * *

 **Como dije arriba, es mi primer lemon de esta pareja y en sí, es el primer lemon que publico xD espero que no haya estado tan desastroso y que lo hayan disfrutado :3 cualquier crítica constructiva es bien recibida para que me ayude a mejorar! muchas gracias por leerme. Les mando abrazos y besos.**

 **Lira-Lira19: off.**


End file.
